Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The invention presented relates in general to a piston machine and more specifically to an eccentric rotary piston device which may be used for many different purposes, such as: an internal combustion engine; a rotor piston motor, a steam or air engine, a compressor or a pump.
The invention may be used in cars, trucks, motorcycles, ships, airplanes, trains, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
The existing internal combustion piston and Diesel engines have reached the virtual limitation of their development. Significant or revolutionary improvements in fuel rate, weight, size, specific power, etc., are not possible. The connecting rod-crankshaft mechanism is a major bottleneck.
The crank mechanism of a conventional piston engine doesn""t allow high compression ratios (low fuel rate) to make high revolutions per minute (high specific power). Because gas pressure on the full piston surface creates a high mechanical load, the motion of the piston produces a very large inertial load, and a large force at the piston causes a very large friction loss. Special systems of cooling, oil and ignition complicates conventional piston engines. The proposed new eccentric internal combustion engine brings about significant improvement in most of the engine indexes, and especially in its economical aspects.
Similar engines to the proposed engine currently exist. One such engine is the rotor engine of Wankel (See R. f. Andsdale, xe2x80x9cThe Wankel RC enginexe2x80x9d, A.S.BarnesandCo., Inc., N.Y., 1969.). The author Richard Stone wrote about the Wankel engine in his book xe2x80x9cIntroduction to Internal Combustion Enginexe2x80x9d, Macmillian, 1987, p.17:
xe2x80x9cThe major disadvantages of the Wankel engine were its low efficiency (caused by limited compression ratio) and the high exhaust emissions resulting from the poor combustion chamber shapexe2x80x9d.
Another engine similar to the proposed engine is the rotary piston machine of Franzxe2x80x94Joachin Runge (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,985 U.S. cl. 418/138). It has two cylinders one of which is located inside the other. The internal cylinder has slots where the blades reciprocate. The ends of the blades are fixed to an axle at a single asymmetrical point. As a result there is a large blade bending moment, which doesn""t allow the engine to develop high revolutions and decreases the specific power. The location of compression and expansion chambers inside the rotor makes very difficult, sometimes impossible, the cooling of the engine.
Another engine similar to the proposed engine is the rotor engine of O. W. Johnson (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,129). It has a rotary combustion chamber. This combustion chamber can not work because any lubricants will burn in the combustion chamber. This engine has also a suction channel which is offset 90 degree from the point where the rotor and stator touch. This makes a xe2x80x98deadxe2x80x99 space where air-fuel mixture will be compressed to infinity and turns back the rotor. As a result Johnson""s engine can not work. This engine has also a rotary blade rod, which dramatically increases friction.
Another engine similar to the proposed engine is the rotor engine of J. C. Bullen (U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,532). This engine has a different design from the suggested engine and has a valve at the entrance and exit of the combustion chamber. The exit valve will burn in the high temperatures which exist in the combustion chamber.
Another engine similar to the proposed engine is the rotor engine Soei Umeda (U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,419), E. M. Douroux (U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,838), E. G. Johanden (U.S. Pat. No. 1,306,699), C. A. Chrisry (U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,840), C. L. Chen (U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,887), W. Crittenden (U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,776). All these engine are different than the suggested engine and have a high fuel rate.
The engines of McReynolds (U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,346 USA) and Traverniers (U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,332 USA) are very different from suggested engine.
The disclosed invention removes these limitations, increases the specific power and revolutions, and decreases the fuel rate, weight, and size. It simplifies the mechanism and makes production cheaper.
These improvements are reached by fixing the blades at two, or more, symmetrical points about the blade center, which eliminates the blade bending moment and increases the engine revolutions and specific power. The blades and blade rings become the same. This simplifies the design and production, and decreases the cost.
Modification (version) 1 of the suggested eccentric engine also differs from Runge""s engine and others. The blade rod in modification 1 of the eccentric engine has a form of crankshaft and rotates in opposed direction of rotor. The inside surface of stator is made oval or wavy shape (form) so that the end of blades have permanent contact with the stator inside surface.
The section of compression and the section of expansion are located in direction of rotor rotation.
The proposed engine (modification 2) differs from Runge""s engine in the section of compression and expansion which are located in succession along the stator axis. The rotor is common in both sections.
Modification (embodiment) 2, 3 has two combustion chambers. One of both located in the stator and is stationary. In this case combustion is realized at constant pressure, and we can use various kinds of liquid fuels. The other combustion chamber is located at between the rotor and stator such that the combustion may be realized at constant volume. Therefore, the engine can operate using the Otto""s (regular) or Diesel""s cycle.
Modification 3 is related to the modification 2 except the following: this version has two rotors. The rotors are separated by the stationary partition and connected one with the other by the rotation axle (blade rod). Modifications 2, 3 can also have one combustion chamber.
The sections of compression and expansion in the modification 2-3 can have a different volume and the rotors in version 3 can have a different width and diameter for decreasing of the fuel rate.
There are other distinctions between known patents and the three modification of the eccentric engine as noted in claims of this invention.
An eccentric engine may be used for many different purposes, such as in a piston motor, in a steam (air) engine, in a compressor and in a pump.
An eccentric engine includes two or more cylinders (stator and rotors) located one within in other. The stator has two sections compression and expansion); the rotor(s) has slots and blades which are fastened by one end to a blade rod at a minimum of two symmetrical points about the blade center. The blades can reciprocate in the slots of the rotor. In Modification 1 the blade rod has a form of crankshaft and rotates in opposite direction of rotor. The internal surface of stator is oval or wave formed. In Modification 2 the sections of compression and expansion are located along of stator axis and separated partition; the rotor is common in both sections. The engine has two combustion chambers. In Modification 3 engine has two rotors are separated by partition and connected by rotary blade rod. The rotors can have different diameters and widths.